


Tap

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi knows  exactly how to drive Iruka nuts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



Very early that morning, Iruka settled down in his living room in front of the couch with the intent to finish about a month's worth of backlogged paperwork. Everything from the academy that had been ignored or overlooked had been scooped up, along with several stacks of things from the mission desk.

By early afternoon, an empty tea pot and matching cup sat at one corner of the coffee table next to the rather large 'completed' stack of papers and scrolls. He was starting to feel rather accomplished with the way the stacks slowly diminished.

Then Kakashi had stopped by.

"Stop it!" Iruka swatted at Kakashi's hand--again.

The man's lower lip came out far enough it was visible even with the mask. "But...?"

Iruka turned to Kakashi, clenched his teeth, and glared from under a furrowed brow. "No." He pointed a threatening finger at the jounin. "Don't even _try_ to give me _that_ look!" He turned back to the paperwork spread out all over his coffee table and huffed in open annoyance.

There were several minutes of peace in which the only sound in the small apartment was the scrape of Iruka's pen across the paper he was grading. He started to relax and think that maybe he could get his work done without either tying his boyfriend up or killing him...

_Tap._

The sound drew his attention immediately and Iruka stopped writing. He waited, tensing. After a few minutes, he went back to writing, figuring that Kakashi had noticed the lack of his pen scraping across his paper and had stopped of his own accord.

_Tap, tap._

Continuing to work, Iruka cleared his throat in an 'ahem' manner, hoping to stop Kakashi without having to stop working.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

Iruka glared from the corner of his eyes at the object of his annoyance and hissed, "Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked up from his book, apparently confused as to why he was being scolded. "What?" Comprehension visibly dawned. "Oh. Whups... Sorry."

Iruka rolled his neck, trying to ease the tension that seemed to have built up in his shoulders in the last hour since Kakashi had arrived. "Mmhm..." The vein in his forehead was twitching, and Iruka forcibly unclenched his teeth. "Either stop tapping on the table, or I swear I will tie your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Sensei," Kakashi answered, an amused lilt to his voice.

The chunin turned and glared at Kakashi. "Don't you _'Yes, Sensei'_ me, you smart-assed bastard or I swear..."

"You'll...what?" Kakashi smirked, leaning forward; he looked Iruka up and down in open appraisal. "Spank me with a ruler?"

Iruka narrowed his gaze on Kakashi, daring him. "Do it and find out." 

Pale fingers slid onto the table.

Iruka reached over and curled his own fingers around the corner of one of the couch pillows. "I'm warning you..."

"But, Sensei--" Kakashi snickered. "--I'm bored."  He clicked one blunt nail against the wood. _Tap._

Iruka swung, hitting his lover in the side of the head with as much force as he could manage from a sitting position.

The corner of Kakashi's eye crinkled a moment before he lunged at him.

One handsign later, Iruka landed across the room, in the kitchen. He threw the pillow at his boyfriend,  grabbed a spatula off the counter and yelled. "You are the most obnoxious pain in the ass...!" He leaped back towards the couch.

Kakashi rolled away, throwing pillows at Iruka in the process. "Maybe you better teach me a lesson then, _'Sensei'_."

Iruka growled while trying to cover a laugh rather unsuccessfully. "Stop moving and I will!"

They darted around the room, Kakashi keeping just outside Iruka's reach.

The advantage to them both being shinobi was, of course, that they had the control to _not_ take out the walls. The disadvantage was that they saw everything that wasn't nailed down as weapons or shields--and used them readily. The apartment quickly became a disaster area of papers, books, nick-knacks, plastic kitchen utensils, pots, pans, and cushions. The only thing Iruka didn't out-right throw at the other man was the spatula. He fully intended to beat Kakashi senseless with it.

Iruka suddenly gave Kakashi a wicked smirk. "Come over here and I'll _give_ you that spanking you wanted so badly!" He then promptly threw himself toward the couch.

Kakashi threw a pillow in Iruka's direction and darted away again, using the wall as a point of resistance to throw himself up and over the chunin's head.

Iruka ducked the pillow easily, but it required him to take his eyes off the other for a split second. He knew Kakashi was faster, even when they were merely 'playing' and instead of countering, he intentionally hesitated.

Kakashi's hands slid around Iruka's waist. "Oh, are you going to _give_ it to me--" One slipped down to grope him pointedly through his pants. "--Here, Sensei?"

The teasing felt good, particularly with the way the mild exercise had gotten his blood pumping after sitting most the day. However... Groaning, Iruka twisted, deliberately tangling their feet. "You wish...!"

Predictably, Kakashi fought back, pulling Iruka the rest of the way through the motion. "Actually, I _do_ wish."

Iruka landed with his back to the floor. "Asshole."

"I was bored and I am way more interesting than those papers." The copy-nin laughed, reaching up to pull his mask down. "Besides, I thought you said you wanted me to _come_?"

"Ugh, that's a horrible pun,"  Iruka groaned, rolling his eyes then he scrunched his face up. "Now get off me." Laughing, he hit Kakashi with the rubber spatula.

"Get you off? Hmm... I like that suggestion," Kakashi purred, stealing a kiss and grinding down against Iruka.

Iruka gasped, his eyes sliding shut for a second. Regaining his senses, he glared up at Kakashi. "No." He smacked Kakashi's ass again.

Kakashi tried to steal another kiss.

The chuunin turned his head away and the kiss landed on his cheek.

"Hey!" Kakashi pouted.

"I--" _Smack._ "--refuse--" _Smack._ "--to--" _Smack._ "--reward--" _Smack._ "--bad--" _Smack._ "--behavior!" Iruka pushed at Kakashi's chest, squirming under him in an attempt to get away.

Grabbing the hand on his chest, Kakashi pulled it away then pinned it above Iruka's head. "Somehow, I don't think you mean that, _Sensei_ ," he chuckled, nipping at Iruka's throat and sliding a hand down to fondle him again. "You say no and then encourage me...? So contrary."

Panting, Iruka pushed himself against Kakashi's teasing fingers, already getting hard. "No--" He intended the comment to stop after the first word but couldn't help letting the rest slip out. "--Lube..." _No lube._

Kakashi paused in his teasing, his eyebrow raising. "You're _completely_ right." Without releasing Iruka's wrist, he smirked then pulled back, standing up.

Before Iruka could even protest, Kakashi yanked the brunet up and hauled him over his shoulder. "Umph... hey!" Iruka smacked Kakashi's ass with the spatula again. "Put me down! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Problem solving, Sensei," Kakashi laughed, swatting Iruka's ass then groping it as he headed in the direction of Iruka's bedroom.

Iruka couldn't help it, he laughed. "Put me down before I decide to kick you!" He wouldn't, of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't threaten.

"As you wish," Kakashi unceremoniously dropped Iruka on the bed and climbed on after him. He yanked the spatula away and tossed it behind them then tugged at Iruka's shirt. "Admit it, you needed a break."

Rolling his eyes, Iruka helped get his shirt off then tugged at Kakashi's. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have needed one if you hadn't been trying to drive me crazy."

Kakashi pulled his arms free. "Well then, you shouldn't have ignored me." He pressed a quick kiss to Iruka's lips, then tugged at Iruka's pants.

Once they were down far enough, Iruka kicked them the rest of the way off. "I was working and if you hadn't started trying to annoy me _out of boredom_ , I'd be done!" He tossed Kakashi's shirt aside. "You couldn't just read your book and be good for ten minutes?"

"You know what I read." Kakashi's teeth latched onto Iruka's throat.

Iruka gasped. "That's no excuse."

Chuckling low and deep, Kakashi trailed open-mouthed kisses over the tan skin. "But, then it got to the good part--"

Iruka's fingers tugged at the waist of Kakashi's pants and he pushed them down over the man's narrow hips. "And...?"

Kakashi squirmed, one hand helping Iruka to get his pants the rest of the way off. "--And, you were right there."

The chunin reached for the lube, fumbling the drawer open and feeling for the bottle. He was pinned, though, and it limited his reach. Stretching, he twisted his wrist, silently cursing not having longer arms, or at least longer fingers.

Kakashi slid his hands over Iruka's muscled form, pinching the nipples and dragging his palms down over the firm muscles of his sides and then back up.

Iruka groaned, finally closing his fingers around the elusive bottle and shoving it at Kakashi. "And, the tapping was _really_ necessary?"

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Well, I was definitely thinking about 'tapping' something." His slick hands slid over heated tan skin and he cupped the younger man's balls, rolling them between his fingers. "I'm sure that's called...something, but I can't think what just now?"

"It's-- _Ah_...!" Iruka arched his hips, begging physically for more contact while attempting to actually speak. "--just-- _Ah_...! --Terrible pun."

"Mm.." Kakashi pressed his finger against the tight pink muscle, rubbing but not pushing inside. " _Clever_ play on words," he insisted, dragging his nail lightly over the hole.

Between his earlier irritation and the flirting, Iruka was hard and impatient. It was not fair at all for Kakashi to demand his attention and then delay things. "For--" _Pant..._ "--Someone who couldn't wait--" _Gasp..._ "--You're being an--" _Groan..._ "--Awful fucking tease." He bared his teeth at his lover. "Why don't you do something _useful_ with those fingers?"

"Yes, _Sensei._ " Kakashi leaned back slightly, looking down at where his finger was touching Iruka, then he smirked and pushed the finger in.

Iruka released a low moan, spreading his legs apart a little more, grabbing his own knee and pulling it back to his chest to give Kakashi better access.

"For someone who wasn't interested, you seem awful eager." Kakashi wriggled his finger just a little. "And, I thought you liked my fingers driving you nuts?"

Ignoring the snarky comment, Iruka groaned and arched his hips, trying to get the finger deeper inside him. It wasn't enough. A low whine slipped from his throat. "More." His throat was tight and the word came out harsh.

The corner of Kakashi's mouth twitched again and he pushed a second finger in, searching deliberately. Abruptly, he pressed just the right spot.

Iruka's hips bucked involuntarily, the foot still on the bed dug into the mattress then slid down it as he straightened his leg. "Fuck." A moment later he gasped and lost the hold on his leg in favor of grabbing the headboard. His fingers clenched around the wood and it cracked loudly.

The fingers slid out and Kakashi ran his hands soothingly over Iruka's hips. "Sure you don't want to get back to work?" His eyebrow twitched, the corners of his mouth turning up, and his lips parting enough for his teeth to be visible.

Iruka couldn't do much more than pant. "Fuck me." Iruka had intended it as a demand, but it came out more of a plea.

Kakashi's chest shuddered with a laugh, and he leaned over long enough to plant a light kiss on the brunet's lips. "Well, if you _insist._ " Settling back again, he hooked an arm under Iruka's knee, lined himself up, then pushed inside in a single smooth motion.

The groan was muffled by the kiss but broke free when Kakashi pulled back to breath and thrust in again. Iruka shifted trying to meet each thrust by rocking his hips up as much as he could.

"Harder?" Kakashi asked, his fingers pressing into Iruka's  skin hard enough to leave white marks whenever he slid them to get a better grip.

Iruka nodded, clutching at the blankets and shifting his legs. He hooked them over Kakashi's shoulders, then slid one hand down to wrap it around his erection, already dripping precum. Panting, he slipped his fingers down over his balls then back up, taking advantage of the excess lube. The position wasn't romantic, or even their favorite, but it was fast paced and deep. In short, it worked to bring them both to the edge very quickly.

Iruka threw his head back, sucked in a deep breath, and screwed his eyes shut. The light-headedness didn't lessen. Every muscle in his body wanted to tighten; he resisted because he wanted the feeling to last and he didn't want to push Kakashi away--or change position.

Shifting, Kakashi leaned a palm against the wall; his other hand slid under Iruka's ass and lifted slightly.

The very slight angle change was enough to put just that much more pressure on Iruka's prostate. Iruka groaned and curled his toes at the feeling.  He gasped, his balls tightening and the giddy sensation near blinding.

Fingers tightened on Iruka's ass then relaxed and started rubbing circles in the small of his back, coaxing him to relax, to come.

Unable to resist the tug of desire any longer, Iruka came, hard and loud, gasping his lover's name in a broken fashion. Warmth flooded his insides and his own hot cum splashed across his chest while the blood thudded in his ears so loud he couldn't hear. The only sounds for a few brief moments was rushing sound of his own breath. Spent and shaking, Iruka dropped his legs, from Kakashi's shoulders. He slid them down his lover's arms to his sides before letting them fall the rest of the way to the bed.

Kakashi collapsed on top of him. Trembling, he pulled out and rolled over to lay beside him. 

Iruka smiled and stared blankly at the ceiling, still dizzy and his hearing slightly off from the fact his ears had popped.

Breathing heavily, Kakashi flopped a hand over his eyes. "Better than work." It wasn't a question.

"Asshole," Iruka muttered.

 _Tap._ The sound was followed by a fairly quiet snicker from the jounin. _Tap, tap, tap._

"I'm _so_ going to kill you," Iruka muttered, half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 71 requested by Megyal  
> Genre: General, Romance  
> Three things that can be included:  
> Scenario: Kakashi has some OCD that Iruka has trouble dealing with or makes some attempt to understand.


End file.
